Naruto Opens His Eyes FINALLY!
by YoungMoon13
Summary: Naruto finally sees Hinata and Sakura is jealous? Hinata has some 'splanin to do! Naru/Hina p.s I apologise, there was some issues with my mouse that made me click on a different story... i SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on a mission together. When something happens, Hinata gets seriously injured and might never wake up. What will happen to Naruto? Will he get together with Sakura?

A/N: For ppl who DO like Sakura, you might not want to read this…just a little itty bity warning

I've wanted to give a particular author some credit for this story, since he/she is basically the inspiration for the ENTIRE story! **THE Tazzy Devil**, I thank you for you're awesome stories and for the inspiration of mine. YOU ARE FANTASTIC!

**Me: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: *whining* what? I was busy! **

**Me: Making out with Hinata is busy? **

**Hinata: YES! **

**Me: oh…okay…well, anyway, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Naruto: Hinata, why don't you do it? For me?**

**Hinata: Okay! Anything for you, Naruto-kun!**

**Hinata: The Bunny Knight does not own Naruto, nor does she profit from any of this.**

**Me: now go back to making out in the corner!**

**Hinata and Naruto: OKEY DOKEY! *making out***

**Me: *sigh***

"WHAT?" shouted the most unpredictable ninja. "What do you mean you're calling my tab?" He yelled at the shop owner.

"Well, it's the end of the 12th month that you HAVEN'T paid me for ramen." The shop owner said calmly. "So how much do I owe?" Naruto asked. The shop owner winced. "Is it really that bad?" Naruto asked nervously.

The shop owner nodded and handed Naruto the bill. Naruto covered his eyes as he gripped the dreaded paper. He opened his hands from his eyes as he spotted the number. Naruto screamed, "NOOOOOOOO! I'M DEAD BROKE NOW!"

He pulled out his frog and reluctantly handed over the money. "Have a nice day" the shop keeper told Naruto as he walked out the shop. "I'll show you a nice day!"Naruto muttered.

He decided to burn off some steam (Since he already burned off most of his money! HA! ) at his private training grounds that he came across a while back. He was heading there when he bumped into a blue haired girl. "N-Naruto-kun! Oh my! I-I am s-so s-sorry!" She stuttered.

"No, it's okay… Hinata!" He finished surprised. He looked her up and down to make sure she was okay. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice how she had matured and filled out. He noticed that he was staring at her large breasts.

He blushed as she made eye contact. "H-Hinata?" he stuttered as she helped him up. "Y-yes N-Naruto-K-Kun?" she blushed. "W-would you l-like to train with me?" he blurted. _Baka! She won't want to train with me! She's the Hyugga heiress! _He thought.

"I would love to train with you, Naruto-kun!" she said happily. "Hey! You didn't stutter that time!" Naruto exclaimed.

If possible, Hinata blushed deeper. "Well, let's go!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. _Naruto-kun…is holding my hand! _She thought as she was rushing to catch up to him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a spot I found while I was exploring one day. You'll love it!" he promised. Hinata nodded as he dragged her. They pushed their way out of the heavily planted forest when Naruto exclaimed, "We're here!" right before them, was a beautiful waterfall, much like the one they camped next to when searching for the beetle. "Oh N-Naruto-kun! It's beautiful! But how are we going to train?" she asked timidly. "You'll see!" he whispered in her ear almost seductively.

She shivered as he grabbed her hand and pushed her into the water.

Afterwards….

After they got back from their training, Naruto decided to take Hinata for some nice, warm, ramen. They were soaking wet after their "water jutsu fight". "Come on, Hinata!" Naruto whined. "I'm coming! Just gotta…stop…for…a …" she collapsed behind him.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. He turned around and started to help Hinata up, when he heard her soft snoring. He smiled and picked her up. "I'll bring you home, Hinata-chan. don't worry." He whispered in her ear. He could've sworn she smiled.

The next day, when Hinata woke up, she was surprised to see the familiar surroundings of her room. "Naruto-kun." She whispered as she smiled. As she got ready for the day, she decided to finally tell Naruto how she felt. "This is the day that I will finally tell Naruto how I feel!" she said determinedly.

She felt something stir inside her. Something that has never come out of her. Confidence. "I will not take back my words! Like Naruto-kun!" she muttered to herself. She was just going out the door when her father called out to her. "Hinata, I would like to speak to you." Hiashi said firmly. "Y-yes, F-father?" she asked nervously. "I want to talk to you about that boy. The one that brought you home last night." He said awkwardly.

Hinata blushed. "N-Naruto-kun a-asked me to t-train w-with him. W-we went to N-Naruto-kun's p-private place and t-trained r-really h-hard!" she stuttered. Her father nodded. "I believe you. But next time will you tell me if you go anywhere with him? It has nothing to do with the Kyuubi!" he said hastily, "It's just that, as a concerned father, I would like to know where you go with a boy…your sixteen, Hinata." He finished, blushing.

A shocked Hinata stared at her father. "F-f-f-Father? A-are you feeling alright?" she asked. He cocked his head. "Does a father have to be sick to be concerned for his eldest daughter?" he asked. "I-I-I-It's just that y-y-y-ou n-n-never used to pay attention to me before." she said firmly. She was gaining the confidence she needed to finally face her father. "Hinata. Come here." he held out his arms. She instinctively flew into his arms. She sobbed as he held her closer.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." He whispered. He gently pushed her away. "I'm so sorry I never noticed how strong you really are. I'm so sorry for everything!" he held her again. "N-Naruto-kun talked to you didn't he?" she asked. He nodded. "He did. He yelled at me for not noticing the wonderful daughter I have right in front of me. He really smacked some sense into me. Quite literally."

He pulled back the sleeve of his robe to show an ugly bruise. "F-f-f-Father!" Hinata exclaimed. He smiled at her concern. "No, it's okay Hinata. I deserve this." He slumped his head. "Since you took the Chunin exams, I've noticed you becoming more and more like your mother. It's been hard to see an almost exact copy of her."

She hugged him closer. "Thank you, Father." She whispered in his ear. "Can I go now?" she asked with a slight smile. He nodded his approval. She got up and was headed to the door when her father said, "Hinata? I approve of the boy." Hiashi said with a smile. "Thank you!" Hinata yelled as she ran out the door.

She looked for Naruto for a couple hours before she finally gave up and went to the monument. When she got there, there was already someone sitting there. "May I join you?" she asked. "Sure. Hinata-chan!" a loud and very familiar person shouted. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked. _He called me Hinata-chan! _She thought excitedly. "Hinata-chan?" he asked curiously. "Sorry, Naruto-Kun I was…thinking about something." Hinata explained.

"You didn't stutter!" Naruto yelled. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled when he put her down. "Did you talk to my father?" Hinata asked after their laughter died down. His blue eyes were sad. He nodded. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she embraced him. Naruto, though shocked at her un-Hinata like behavior, wrapped his arms around her. "Naruto-kun, I have something I have to tell you." Hinata whispered in his ear. "Hinata-chan, are you feeling okay?" he asked her as he felt her forehead. Hinata laughed.

"That's the same thing I said to my father when he told me he cared for me." Naruto stared at her. "Why does a person have to be ill for them to love you? You're kind, caring, strong, and fiercely loyal among your many other beautiful features. You're beautiful and I must really be a dobe for not seeing you before!" Naruto said fiercely. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Hinata-chan." Naruto murmured. "I love you." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Naruto." She whispered as they leaned closer and closer. When their lips met, it seemed like a fire started though out their bodies. Naruto's tongue opened her willing mouth. She moaned as he slid his lips from hers to her neck. "N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped. He chuckled. "I guess old habits die hard." He gasped out. He slid his hand up her shirt, caressing her stomach. As he slid his had closer and closer to her warm breasts, Hinata moaned louder and louder.

"N-Naruto-kun…you…have to…stop" she gasped out. He stopped and looked at Hinata with sad eyes. "No, no, no, no! It's not that! It's just that I don't want anyone to accidently see us…um…doing the deed." she explained timidly. Naruto nodded in disappointment. "I can wait Hinata." He nuzzled her neck and she gasped. Her will was slowly crumbling. "I'm not sure I can last anymore, Naruto." Hinata murmured into his ear.

"NARUTO!" came a familiar voice. There was Kiba, running up the hokage monument. "Hokage-sama needs you and Hinata to report to her office right away!" Kiba ordered. He stared at the entwined pair. "W-what were you guys doing?" Kiba demanded. "Mind your own business, dog!" Naruto growled as he held Hinata in a possessive grip.

Kiba looked startled at the new couple and grins. "It's about time! Kami, we all thought you two would never get together!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata felt like passing out from embarrassment.

"Let's just go Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded. They turned and were about to leave when Hinata said, "Kiba-kun, don't think he'll forget this…just a warning." Kiba paled and left. "Hinata-Chan that was AWESOME!" he shouted in excitement. He picked her up and twirled her around again. She giggled and he put her down. "We better go see what Baa-Chan wants." Naruto said reluctantly. Hinata nodded and took his hand. "Let's go, Naruto-kun." She murmured. They walked off to the Hokage tower together.

Tsunade sighed. "Where are those two?" she grumbled. "I asked Kiba to bring them here hours ago!" "Relax, Tsunade-sensei, I'm sure they're on their way." Sakura soothed. She too, had had enough of waiting for the two failures. She didn't understand why those two out of the entire Rookie 9 were chosen for this mission, they'll just going to mess it up! "HEY TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"Shouted a loud, familiar voice through the office.

Tsunade sweet-dropped. "How many times do I have to…?" She trailed off. She was surprised to find Naruto's hand intertwined with Hinata's. "When did this happen?" Tsunade asked with a smile. "Three hours ago." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura, however, was only gritting her teeth in frustration. _It's not fair! Why should the two failures get to be happy when I'M miserable? _ She thought. Sakura forced a smile and congratulated them.

"Anyway, you have a very important mission. We have information that the Village Hidden in the Sound is conspiring against us." Tsunade said grimly. Hinata gasped. "Does this have anything to do with Orochimaru?" she asked meekly. Tsunade shook her head. "Although, there is some news on him and Saskue." Naruto gasped and clenched his teeth. "Why didn't you say so? I would've gone out to help look for the teme!" he yelled. Hinata lightly touched his cheek. After two minutes he calmed down and smiled at her. "Thanks, Hinata-chan." He said tenderly.

"You're always welcome, Naruto-kun." She whispered lovingly. Tsunade cleared her throat and they both snapped out of it. "Anyway, this mission is very important to our relationship with the Hidden Fire village." **A/N: I don't know if this is a real village or not….just saying.** "It could mean life or death for the Leaf. Don't mess it up!" she added firmly to Naruto. He only grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "I won't screw up! Not with Hinata-chan here to keep me on the right track! Believe it!" he finished with a chuckle. Sakura sighed irritably. "You might want to take the file in case you completely forget what you're doing." Tsunade suggested. Hinata grabbed the file from Tsunade's desk. "We'll be back before you know it, Hokage-sama!"

Hinata grinned at the reaction she got. Tsunade shook the shock off her face. "He's good for you, Hinata." She gestured to Naruto. Sakura gritted her teeth. _I'm not sure how much lovey-dovey stuff I can take from these two._ She thought. "See ya later Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran pulling Hinata with him. "Those two!" Tsunade exclaimed.

The next day they were off on their mission to the Hidden Fire village. Naruto had walked over to the Hyuuga mansion that morning to pick up Hinata. He knocked on the door. Hiashi answered the door with a smile. "Hinata is just finishing training. You can go to Hyuuga Field 17 to watch." He suggested. Naruto grinned and thanked him for the directions.

When he got there, he saw Hinata practicing her Twin Lions Fist. He sat there, in awe of her form. She paused to look at her surroundings and grinned when she saw Naruto sitting there. "Hey there!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Hi. Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and pouted. "Where's my good morning kiss?" she joked. "Right here." Naruto responded cheekily. He got up and attacked her lips. "Naruto-kun!" she gasped. "Ummm." He moaned. "You taste so good, Hinata-Chan!" He gently laid her on the ground. "Naruto-kun! We can't!" she said.

Unconvinced, he slipped a hand up her training shirt and squeezed her breast. She arched her back and gave a deep, throaty moan. "Ahem" Someone cleared their throat. They both looked, shocked, to see Neji with a deep smirk etched on his face. "I can go tell Tsunade-sama if you don't want the mission." He said. "We're going! Keep your pants on!" Naruto replied as he reluctantly slipped his hand from Hinata's shirt. "I could tell you to do the same." Neji smirked at the expression on Hinata's face.

"Maybe you should take your own advice with Tenten-chan then! I can here you having sex in your room at least every night!" Hinata snapped. "Burned!" Naruto laughed at Neji's deer in headlights look. Hinata chuckled. "Come on, Naruto-kun we have a mission to go on." She said playfully. He nodded and followed her to the gate. As they left Konoha, they turned around to look at the peaceful village in which they lived. Hinata sighed. Naruto looked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She smiled softly. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about all that's happened in the past two days. My dreams are coming true." She added softly.

He grabbed her hand and twined his fingers with hers. He smiled and nodded. "Mine too. I've always wanted a family, and Hinata-Chan, you're IT for me." He said sweetly. Hinata blushed and tears shot to her eyes. "Do you mean that?" she asked timidly. He grinned and nodded. "I love you, Hinata-chan. Don't ever doubt it." Hinata let her tears run down her face. She smiled at him. "I love you, Naruto-kun. I've always loved you." she added to his exclamation of love.

All of a sudden, a burst of pink flashed before their eyes. "Sakura? Why are you here? Doesn't Baa-chan need you back at Konoha?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. "She asked me to accompany you two." She lied. Hinata looked at her skeptically. "Then why didn't she tell us about it before we set off?" she asked. Hinata thought that Sakura was lying. _It's not that I'm jealous,_ Hinata thought, _this just doesn't seem like something Tsunade-sama would forget._ Sakura huffed in annoyance. "SHE JUST DID!" Sakura growled. "Something doesn't seem right." Hinata whispered to Naruto. He squeezed her hand in agreement. "Alright. You can come with us." Naruto reluctantly told her.

Sakura grinned. "Just like old times huh, Naruto? Except for the weirdo." She muttered under her breath. Naruto stiffened. "Sakura." He growled through clenched teeth. "If you want to live through this mission, I suggest you keep your big mouth shut! If I hear you say anything like that about Hinata-chan, I will make the rest of your life hell." Sakura stared at him in amazement and gritted her teeth.

"This doesn't surprise me." She stated. "Then what does surprise you?" Hinata asked irritably. "The fact that he switched from a beautiful normal person to a freakishly shy, stalker." Sakura replied with a smirk. Naruto was about to smack her, when Hinata beat him to it. Sakura's head snapped back with a loud pop. "Don't!" Hinata yelled. "It's not fair!" Sakura yelled in despair. "It's not fair that the freaks and the outcasts find happiness when I can't!" she sobbed pathetically. Hinata, despite the horrible insults, went over and embraced Sakura. "Hush. It'll be alright." She soothed. Sakura stopped crying and shoved Hinata away. "I don't need any comfort from you! Demon whore!" Sakura spat. Hinata froze. "_H-How did she find out?" _she thought. 'Yes, I know about _**IT**_." She said triumphantly.

Naruto was confused. "What is she talking about?" He asked. Hinata sighed and faced him. "There's something about me you should know." She said sadly. "I am a jinchuriki for the five-tailed wolf, Houkou." She admitted. She pulled up her shirt to reveal her seal that looked similar to Naruto's. He grinned. "If you don't want to be with me now, I understand. No one would want a monster like m-."

Naruto interrupted her. "In case you haven't noticed Hinata, I'm not the most normal guy in the world." He said with a grin. "We're a perfect match." He said. "Don't tell me you're a demon too!" Sakura spat. Naruto glared at her. "If you can't accept Hinata and me the way we and our Biiju are, then you can fuck off." He said bluntly.

Sorry I ended it here, but I have some serious writer's block. I have to figure out how evil I want Sakura to be in this story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay guys… guys? NARUTO! HINATA! STOP MAKING OUT IN THE CORNER AGAIN! WE ALL SEE YOU!**

**Hinata:*sigh* alright, let's just get this done with… **

**Naruto: The Bunny Knight does NOT own me!**

**Me: I wish**

**Naruto: Yeah you do! **

**Hinata: Let's GO! **

**Me: *sigh* Back to the story.**

**A/N: By the way:**

_**This is Kyuubi**_

_**This is Houkou**_

"This is speech."

_This is thought. _

Sakura glared at both Hinata and Naruto. "Freaks…" she said under her breath. "Why are you even here, Sakura? If you hate us that much…" Hinata trailed off. Naruto turned to face Sakura. "Yeah, I'm wondering that too." He gritted his teeth.

He had a feeling and needed her to confirm it. "I'm only here for my precious Saskue-kun!" she said with false sweetness. "He NEEDS me!" she said confidently. Naruto and Hinata rolled their eyes. _That girl is SOOO deluded! _They both thought.

Hinata suddenly thought of something. "Naruto, can you talk to Kyuubi?" she asked. He nodded. "Hmm… I wonder why I can't talk to mine." she thought out loud. "Let me try something." Naruto said comfortingly. He put his hands on each side of her head. _Kyuubi, can you try and talk to Hina-chan's Biju? __**I can try, Kit. No guarantees though. **_The Kyuubi searched through the head of his container's precious she-wolf.

_**Hello? Anyone in here?**_ he said. Suddenly a small female voice called out weakly. _**Here… Who are you? What are you doing in my Pup's head? **_She said. Kyuubi looked around. There, in a lavender colored cage was the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen. She was white with five tails. Each tip was swirling with a different element. Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Lightning were all swirling on each tail weakly.

_**What is your name?**_ Kyuubi asked gently. **Houkou**_**, Leader of the Wolf biju. What is yours? **_She said wearily. _**I am the mighty Kyuubi Leader of the Fox biju. How did you come to be in such a state? I have been sealed within my Kit for his whole life, and by the way I am hearing things, so have you.**_ he asked . **I**_**t was those damn Hyuuga Elders. **_She snarled with the most energy Kyuubi has seen the whole time of their conversation._**Those damn Hyuuga's made sure that my imprisonment would be a harsh one. These bars completely drain me of my energy to even speak. **_S

he collapsed after the words escaped her muzzle. She looked up with weary eyes. _**I love Hinata like she was my own pup. She has had a hard life with the elder's scorn and abuse. After her mother's death, her father was devastated. But that is no excuse for what he has put her through. My Hinata, being the kind soul she is, has even forgiven her father for it. **_Houkou sighed. Kyuubi nodded his understanding. _**My container too, has had a harsh life. He was constantly beaten and neglected. I feel terrible for being the cause of it all. **_Kyuubi smiled ironically. _**I would give anything to be able to communicate and help her. **_Gobi said wistfully. _**I can help with that. **_Kyuubi said.

A couple hours later and Hinata gasped. "H-Houkou?" she stuttered in surprise. "I feel you!." she exclaimed in glee. Sakura grimaced. _Great, now the annoying bitch will never shut up. _She thought. _**Hinata? Is that you?**_ came a sweet voice in her head. "YES!" she hooted. Naruto smiled. _Thanks Kyuubi. __**Anytime, kit. I owe you. Big. Honestly, I like her. Both of them. **__Good, cuz we're stuck with them. _Naruto all of a sudden felt a burst of fatigue. "Great." Sakura complained, "Now We're gonna have to wait for Naruto to rest." She sighed in annoyance. _This wouldn't happen if my Saskue-kun was here. _Hinata suddenly was pulled into her own head. _H-hello? Houkou? _ She called out. She looked around to see a pale lavender cage and in it was the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen. _**Hello, little one. It has been a long time.**_Houkou said warmly. _How can I get this prison off you?_ Hinata asked with a hint of anger. She was angry that the elders of her clan had imprisoned one of the few she loved. _**Just simply imagine the place you want to go and we'll be there. In your head of course. **_Hinata imagined the garden in the park with all it's lilac bushes and pretty roses. Suddenly she could smell the flowers. _**Nice choice. **_Houkou said appreciatively.

And there we have it. I'm sorry that it's so short but I think it turned out pretty dece.

Til Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!:) _**

**_Thank you agin for improving... my situation._ **Houkou told Hinata.

Hinata smiled and repiled, "You're totally welcome. I believe I owe you a lot." The giant white wolf shook her head. **_I think I owe you. You've been sheltering me all these years without recieiving anything. At least Kyuubi's container recieved a portion of the fox's massive chakra._**

Hinata sighed. "Honestly, I think that not going five-tails on my enemies was a good thing. Otherwise I'd have revealed myself to the enemey long ago."

The Gobi nodded her head. **_You're wise for one your age_** "I've had to grow up quickly." Hinata's thoughts turned to Sakura and the situation that she was in.

Houkou sighed. **_I know you're thinking about the pink haired kunoichi. _**Hinata gasped. She was about to ask how Houkou would know and realized how stupid that question would sound.

"So what do you think I should do?" **_Honestly, I believe that the Sakura child is hurt because the one she loved the most left her alone. I know wolves tend to lash out at humans when they are already injured. _**

Hinata's face lightened. "Thank you! I think I know what to do now!" Houkou pulled back her lips in what must have been the wolf equivelant of a smile.

Hinata opened her eyes. She observed the camp that Sakura must have set up.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata called out. "You would still call me that? Even after all the horrible things I said to you?" Sakura's voice came out from her tent uncertainly. "I understand the things you've gone through after Saskue left." Hinata said softly.

She approached Sakura's tent with caution. "I had a pretty rough childhood. My father would often make my sister and I battle for a position that neither of us wanted. I would lose on purpose so I wouldn't hurt Hanabi. Father would call me a failure and a disgrace while practically worshipping at Hanabi's alter. Of course, my relationship with my sister and father has improved greatly, but it was only after Naruto confronted my father on the way he treated us. In fact, it was because of Naruto that I am the person I am today."

Hinata paused. She sat down outside Sakura's tent. "When he left, I felt utterly destroyed. I realize that he left for a different reason than Saskue, but it still felt like he was abandoning me to what must have been my unpleasent fate."

Hinata sighed and looked up. "I decided one day that I wouldn't wait around doing nothing. I would get stronger for him. One day, I thought, he will acknowladge me!"

Sakura looked down shamefully. "I know what you're talking about." Sakura whispered. "May I come in?" Hinata asked. "Sure." Sakura replied. Hinata opened the zipper.

She walked in, closing the zipper behind her. Hinata took Sakura's hand. "We'll get him back." Hinata said firmly. Sakura stared at Hinata in amazment. "Even after I called you and Naruto, my own teammate, horrible names, you're still nice to me?" Sakura whispered.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "It's what Naruto would do. More than that though, it's the right thing to do." Hinata replied. "We'll get Saskue back! When we do, we can beat him sensless for leaving." Sakura giggled weakly. "You know me too well."

Hinata stuck out her hand. "Friends?" Hinata asked. Sakura embraced Hinata, surprising said lavender eyed kunoichi. "For life." Sakura said tearfully. "Let's go tell Naruto!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

They exited the tent hand-in-hand. "Naruto!" Naruto heard his girlfriend call out his name. He turned around from where he was sitting around the fire he had just made and saw Sakura and Hinata walking hand-in-hand.

"What the...?" He mutted. "Okay, what't going on here?" Naruto asked loudly. "I thought you hated us." Naruto said pointedly at Sakura. He face went down in shame. "I don't hate you guys at all. I just... I felt abandond. Saskue went off to Orochimaru doing God knows what, and now you have Hinata."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Sakura held a hand up to stop him. "I know, we're teammates and those who abandon teammates are worse than trash. But that's how I felt at the time." Naruto shook his head. "I still don't think that's a good excuse for how you treated Hinata and me."

Sakura nodded. "I can never make up for those horrible things I said to you and Hinata, but I sure as hell will try!" Sakura said determindly. Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded. "Okay." Naruto said warily. Sakura blinked back tears. "Thank you!" She ran up and hugged him. Naruto grunted. "S-Sakura! You're choking me!"

Sakura immeadently seperated herself. She blushed. "Tsunade-sama taught me her super strength technique. I guess I still have a little ways to go in controlling it yet." Sakura sheepishly rubbed her neck while Hinata was laughing. "You have got to teach me that!" Hinata gushed. "Maybe when we get back." Sakura said shyly.

"Okay mission time!" Naruto interrupted them. "Our mission has to do with... Saskue." Naruto said somberly. Sakura tensed at the mention of her former flame's name. "According to Tsunade-baa-chan, there have been repeated rumored sightings of Saskue in the Villiage Hidden in Fire. We have to go and see if the rumors are true and if they are true..." Naruto choked. "What? What do we have to do?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked up at Hinata. His eyes were in despair. "We have to kill him."


End file.
